Never Again
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome deals with her past with her abusive step father coming back to haunt her and plauge her dreams.
1. Prolouge

Kagome's body shook with anger as she put the knifes jagged edge to his throat, tempting him to move.

"You killed my mother and her unborn baby...NO MORE SACRIFICES!"

With those words she dug the end of the blade deep within his neck, eventually coming through the other side, killing him instantly.

She stood above his crumpled form as she heard sirens. She soothed her anger by kicking him repeatedly in the groin and side.

"NEVER AGAIN NARAKU!"


	2. chapter 1

**Hey Guys, my PC got a virus, that's why I haven't updated in 2 weeks, been on aim, or checked reviews. -Sorry- But, my next-door-neighbor, who builds PC's, fixed it, so now i'm back on. -YAY- This is one of my newer ones. I am going to start typing **

**In the Hands of Lady Fate soon. (Posted part on Animespiral was my first site to post my fanfics, so THANKS ANIMESPIRAL ! I don't like these exclamation marks (!) So I'm going to change fonts then start the chapter, okay? Love ya, Ryoko**

**Chapter 1**

The old woman smiled. "Aren't you glad to be leaving?"

Kagome shrugged. "Doesn't really matter...just hurry up and get me back to my 'baby'!"

Kaede nodded. "Aye..." She nodded to the guard and he unlocked her handcuffs and handed her the clothes Kaede had brought for Kagome.

She smiled. "Thank you SO much Omar!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Go get ya' ass changed and get outta here!"

She smirked when he hit her butt as she left the room.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror after she changed into her halter, hoops, k swisses and low-rising leather capris.

She had been in this hell for five years and it was about time that she got out. Whenever she first came to Juvi, she was thirteen (13), had been roughly 5 foot 2, had short black hair, and was covered in bruises, scars and cuts.

Now, nearly 5 foot 6 and a half, she has violet contacts,almost all of her scars were gone and half of her back was covered in shiny strands of black silk. Her skin was almost flawless, as well as tanned. During the course of 5 years in juvi, she had been in fights practically every day, so she was pretty muscular too.

She had bought her clothes whenever she had paroll for a month, on account of good behaviour. During that time, Kagome met an elderly lady named Kaede, who had bought her old house. Kaede kindly accepted Kagome into her home, seeing her current predicament.

Kagome looked at the mirror. She looked at the grime and mold in the bathroom, and how it altogether...well...STUNK.

She sighed then went to meet Kaede in the front office. Kaede smiled as she lead Kagome out of the doors and to her new car.

On visitors days, Kaede would come and talk to Kagome, and on her most recent visit she told Kagome about her getting the car she'd always wanted.

"What would you like to do, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged."Go chill at the club...I'll be home around 5am tommorrow...Ok?"

Kaede waved her hand. "Do whatever you like, child...although...make sure you're back by 5. You have training tommorrow."

Kagome giggled like a child in the candy shop as she took the keys from Kaede's hands.

"Wait, how are you getting home?"

Kaede laughed. "Walking...it's only 3 miles."

Kagome stared in shock. "I can drive you! That's too far for you!"

Kaede rolled her eyes. "That's what YOU think."

With that, she began walking her distance home.

With one final worried glance to Kaede, she walked back over to her new car.

It was a pitch black Scion TC, with neon lights, spinners, a great stereo system, a sun roof and...NITRO!

Once she pulled out of the parking lot, She put in her Linkin Park CD and turned it to number 3.

(Insert 'Runaway' by Linkin Park here)

o?oFlashbacko?o

Kagome breathed through her mouth as she panted, trying desperately to outrun the enraged officer. 3 miled down the road is where he caught her and abused her...with no witnesses.

o?oEnd Flashbacko?o

Kagome subconsciously rubbed the hidden scar on her stomach.

o0o Club Jammin' o0o

Kagome smiled as she felt the beat pulsing through her body. She walked up to the barkeeper. "Alcohol free brain tumor, Please."

He smiled. "Comin' right up, miss."

While he made her drink, she noticed a poster.

"Hey babe. Wanna dance?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored him.

He glared at her back and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "I _said, _Do you wanna dance! It requires an answer, _bitch."_

Kagome grabbed his hand and twisted it to the point of breaking and turned towards him. "Number one, your drunk. Number two, Don't touch me _ever _again. Number three, Don't _ever _call me _babe _again."

o?oFlashbacko?o

"Come here babe."

"N-n-nooooo...y-your...your drunk! L-leave me alone."

"GIRL! You _will _learn your place , you stupid daughter of a whore!"

o?oEnd Flashbacko?o

"The last person who called me _babe_, died a slow and painful death." She said visciously, while letting go of his hand, grabbing her drink, and walkig to the other side of the bar.

Kagome smiled as one of her favorite dancing songs came on, entitled "Get Busy" By Sean Paul.

She wanted to dance badly, but, dancing alone wasn't her thing.

She shrugged it off as she remembered the poster she saw. There was going to be a street skillz contest the next saturday. The winning crew gets 100 grand, plus every person in that crew recieves their own music deluxe boombox.

It had been a while, but she'd give it a try.

"Hey, I saw what you did to Kouga, that was tight as fuck!"

Kagome turned around and accidentally stared. He was about 6'4, and was easily identified as Inuyasha Haru, The hottest lead singer and guitar plaer in the hottest band in tokyo.

He stared at her face. 'Isn't that the girl who, like, Killed her family 5 years ago? What was it? K something...'

"Didn't you ever learn that it's rude to stare?"

Kagome blinked. "Huh? Oh! Sorry..." She blushed.

He smirked. "You wanna dance? This song is a really good dancing song."

Kagome nodded then was stupidly dragged to the dance floor by Inuyasha. 'OH MY GOD! I'M DANCING WITH INUYASHA!'

Inuyasha brought them to the outskirts of the dance floor, not knowing her dancing capabilities.

Once they started _actually _dancing, they were in the middle of the dancefloor. Inuyasha draped one arm around her neck, the other working it's way up and down her side. He wouldn't ever admit it, but had he not been a hanyou, he would have never been able to keep up with her.

He leaned down to her ear, blowing in it. She jerked a little while her laughed. "You can dance."

She rolled her eyes. "You're stating the obvious."

He laughed. "Confident?"

She nodded. "Yup!"

They continued danceing like that for what seemed like forever. When Kagome went to go get a drink from the bar, she looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack. She turned to Inuyasha.

"OH MY GOD! It's 5am..I have to get home! I'm so sorry, but...I'll talk to you later."

She started running out the door when Inuyasha caught up to her. She had forgotten her purse. She thanked him and started out again. Once again, he followed her.

"Did you say 5? My curfew is 5:30! Ugh!"

The two ran for their cars and they happened to be by one another. Kagome got her car running first and left.

She went a little ways and was surprised to see Inuyasha's Mustang Gt behind her. At that point her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, Inuyasha, from the club."

"How did you get my number?"

"It was in your purse so I sneaked a peek."

"Did you go through anything else of mine while you were at it?"

He laughed. "Only the orange and strawberry flavored condomns, but, don't worry, I didn't take any...you can count them if you want."

"You're nosy!"

He laughed. "Yeaaaaahhhh I am..anyways...where do you live?"

Kagome looked like he was crazy. "Why in the hell would I tell you!"

"I think I live down the street from you. You live with Kaede, right? ...And your next door neighbor is that old fart named Totosai?

Kagome swerved to miss a cat. "Mhm..."

"What in the fuck are you trying to do? Are you TRYING to get us killed so we miss curfews!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I dodged a cat. Chill."

He sighed. "Whatever. Hey...um...I have a band...I don't know if you've heard of us or not...but we're called the black thorns and...well...can you sing or play guitar?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

She laughed." Yeah, actually...I can do both at once...Why?"

He smied, although he knew that she couldn't see it. "I'll call you tommorrow...or see you...bye."

Kagome allowed a small smile to pass her lips as he pulled into his driveway, as she passed him, going six houses down.

"Bye."

Kagome flipped her phone shut then stuck it in her purse.

Kagome got home at 5:31. She turned her lights off as she pulled into her driveway, grabbed her purse then snuck in through the backdoor. Seeing Kaede not in sight, and hearing snoring upsatairs she crept into her room and fell asleep on her humungous water bed.

Kaede awaoke suddenly and looked at her alarm clock. '5:35...she should be back now...'

Kaede yawned then crossed the hall into Kagome's room. A warm smile spread over her face as she saw Kagome on her bed, still dressed, uncovered, and snoring lightly.

She walked back into her room to sleep for another two hours. Then t was up, up, up for coffee, breakfast, and training. ( Joy! )

o?o

w00t w00t! This was 11 pages! (written)

LoL I hope you guys liked it! I'm not going to update this story until I get at least 5 ( YES, FIVE! ) reviews.

Blanket Disclaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha. I own all of my origonal stories and characters though, as well as all of MY songs and poetry. If I owned Inuyasha, it would suck, because I can't draw anime for shit-Go Figure. Review if you want more!

Anyone wanna be my Editor? Let Me know! Ryoko


	3. mEET THE BAND

**Hey welcome to Chapter 2 of Never Again!**

**-Ryoko Ao Midori**

**Ps. I am updating most of my stories this weekend, so CHACK THEM OUT! Thanks!**

**Kagome groaned as she heard her alarm going off. "Uuuuuugggghhhhhhh..." She pushed the snooze button then sat up. She rubbed her eyes, stood up and stretched.**

**At that moment, Kaede walked in and opened her dark crimson curtains revealing...SUNLIGHT!**

**Kagome winced and shut her eyes. "I'm BLIND!"**

**Kaede chuckled. "Ramen is for breakfast..."**

**Kagome immediately opened her eyes and ran downstairs.**

**She grabbed the cup-o-ramen (lol) and gulped it down quickly. She then ran back upstairs passing Kaede on her way up.**

**"Have a good night?"Kaede pondered.**

**Kagome's eyes were wide. 'Does she know!' "Fine, met a boy."**

**Kaede smiled, making Kagome calm down. "Glad you had fun dear." With that she limped downstairs.**

**Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! That was too close."**

**"Don't wanna be an american idiot!"**

**Kagome laughed. 'Oh! my phone!'**

**"Higurashi speaking."**

**(Muffled voice)**

**"Hey Sango!"**

**(Muffled voice)**

**Kagome laughed. "Hi to you too!"**

**(Laugh then muffled voice)**

**Kagome looked uncertain. "I dunno...I'm supposed to go check out this boy- BAND! A BAND!"**

**(Laugh and muffled mhm...)**

**Kagome shrugged. "I'll ask if you can come sometime..yeah...ok..love ya, Bye!"**

**After she hung up, Kaede stuck her head in. "Are you taking a shower before practice?"**

**Kagom nodded. "Yeah, I feel so dirty..It was awful there..plus I worked up a sweat last night keeping up with this dude I was dancing."**

**Kaede nodded. "Be out at 8:30"**

**Kagome nodded. " 'Kay "**

**Kagome walked into the bathroom connected to her bedroom.**

**She turned on the shower and got in.**

**(8:15)**

**Kagome wrapped a towel around her and set about brushing her hair. Once all the tangles were out, she went nto her room and put on a black sports bra with a Blackevanescence tank top over it with low rise black pants with a black spiked belt. She tied her hair in a knot and clipped it up. She wrapped a dark blue ribbon around it to match her shirt.**

**She grabbed a Black choker with a blue pendant on it that her mother gave her when she was little then headed outside. **

**She ran over to Kaede, who was in the front yard.**

**Kaede smiled. "You're ready early today."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded, her hands on her hips.**

**She walked to the edge of the proprty in front of a rather large tree that had scars where it had been burnt with something.**

**She cleared her mind until her body was surrounded with a dark blue hue. She focused her miko energy and aimed it towards the tree and sent it flying. It hit the tree dead on and caused a good sized crater in the center of it.**

**She smiled, proud of her achievment.**

**She ran back to Kaede. "Okay I'm ready."**

**Kaede smiled. "Yes..you did very well, by the way."**

**Kagome smiled. "Ugh, I'm hot."**

**She crisscrossed her arms above her head while both os her hands gripped an edge of her shirt, the ending result with the shirt being taken off.**

**She now revealed a secret peircing Kaede had not seen. (She had her tounge pierced.)**

**Now her belly button ring was showing. She had a happy bunny one in.**

**Kaede walked into the shed and grabbed a small dagger. It was jagged and beaten and had a black handle with a ruby and 2 emeralds in the shape of a rose.**

**Kaede handed it to Kagome.**

**"Hit the dark notch in the tree."**

**Kagome nodded and closed her eyes." Hai."**

**The more she focused, Her blue hue tuned white. Her knuckles turned white from how hard she gripped the dagger.**

**(Change of scenes)**

**Inuyasha growled. "Does she ever answer her damn phone!"**

**Miroku stared. "Who, is she hott?"**

**Inuyasha hit him on the head."It's the girl I met last night, and hands off!"**

**Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.**

**Rin sighed as she played the same tune on her keyboard."Just go get her you baka! You said that she lived a couple houses down, just walk there and get her!"**

**Inuyasha shrugged. "OK...But...what if she's not there?"**

**Rin threw a rock at his head that was laying on the cement garage ground.**

**Inuyasha grownled. "What was that for!"**

**Rin giggled and then sighed. "'Cuz it was fun and because you're being a baka. She lives with Kaede, so even if she isn't there, Kaede will tell her when she gets back.**

**Inuyasha thought about it. 'Her name's Kagome...I kinda found out from her voicemail..I guess...'**

**Once he got there he stared. Kagome was wearing a black sports bra and had her belly peircing showing. Her nose and tounge peircings were in also. (Nose stud, diamond)**

**He watched as a dagger flew from her hand and as Kagome glowed white.**

**(Kagome) **

**Kagome accidentally lost control.**

**The dagger flew out of her hand and hit dead center.**

**Kaede started to applaud, but stopped as she noticed that the young girl had collapsed.**

**Kaede walked swiftly over to her body, chanting all the way.**

**Kagome raised her head, her foggy eyes scanning the area. She blinked. "Did I do it? ..." She paused as she remembered. "I lost control again, didn't I?"**

**Kaede sighed. "Maybe next time. You have a guest."**

**Kagome looked over to their driveway and blushed, standing up and replacing her shirt.**

**Whenever she turned back around, she noticed Inuyasha staring. **

**She smirked. "I thought it was rude to stare?"**

**He rolled his eyes. "Do you have a guitar?"**

**She nodded and ran inside.**

**She grabbed her electric blue electric guitar and grabbed her pic then ran back outside to where Inuyasha was waiting.**

**Inuyasha smiled. "Nice guitar!"**

**She smiled as she walked up to him. "Yeah..I know...So, what's the occasion?"**

**He smirked. "Tryouts."**

**Kagome laughed. "I'm trying out for THE coolest band in Tokyo!"**

**He smiled as they headed towards his house.**

**They walked in silence. When they got there, Inuyasha opened the garage door.**

**Rin was p;aying chopsticks on her keyboard and Miroku was looking at XXX magazines.**

**As the door opened, Miroku looked up, But since Rin had her headphones on, she kept on playing.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha glared at Miroku.**

**He was looking from his magazine to Kagome and back to the magazine and back to Kagome. Finally he stopped and stared at Kagome, DROOLING.**

**'My fantasy has finally come true!'**

**"Hello..." He was suddenly in front of Kagome, her hands gripped inside his. "Will you bare me a daughter?"**

**"What the-" Inuyasha was about to beat the crap out of him, but started laughing as Kagome slapped the shit out of Miroku.**

**Miroku put up his hands."FINE! A son then?"**

**Kagome's eye twitched.**

**Inuyasah laughed harder as Rin joined in the commoton.**

**"What's going on?"**

**Suddenly the door that lead into the house opened.**

**"Keep it down brother...and company...and Rin..."He said with a wink directed at Rin.**

**(LMAO)**

**With that the young man closed the door.**

**Inuyasha huffed. "Only by 13 years!"**

**They could hear hysterical laughing from inside. (NO wonder!)**

**Inuyasha smirked. "Well, Kagome...you've..."He coughed."Met the band."**

**Everyone laughed.**

**A/N:**

**Hey people. Do you guys like it so far? I am ... ... ... Let me know you're opinion! Email ME! AIM ME! REVIEW ME!**

**Thanks, Ryoko**

**Info:**

**Aim: RDOQUEEN0206**

**Msn: alexandra0206**

**Email: Mew Alliance: Ryoko Katta Hime**

**Buddypic: SexyLittleItalian**

**0206 ARE NUMBERS! NOT THE LETTER 'O'! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 3 Dancing and an invite

**Hey, It's me again.(Obviously) Anywho's, I was in the panhandle of Florida where Hurricane Dennis hit hard and where the eye wall sat for…oh…I'd say about 20 minutes. We were out of power for 5 days and we got our internet back later that day after about 5 or 6 pm, and now 2 more are brewing, although Emily should go out into the Atlantic or pass us completely. But Franklin is still out there. (Frowns) We had SO MANY LIMBS DOWN! O.O; I walked out and I think I worked out in the rain and around the neighborhood on Sunday until dark. When I came back home, I was soaked. -- But we really are lucky that we only managed to get minor damage. Thanks again for reading my story! **

**Ryoko recommends "Life Is Pain" by punkgoddess. only)**

**Funny and although I can't really see a plot, it drew me in. Hope you check it out…and if you do, tell her I sent you please…Thanks, Ryoko…Also, I might be changing my pen-name to Celeste or Celestial Fun or something of the sort. My PERMANENT address will be:**

**www. /u / 704764 (Remove Spaces) The best way to K.I.T is by putting me in you FANFIC favorites or Story Alerts…That way It will let you know when I update. If I change my name, I will also update my notifying list, so that way you will be informed if any of my stories are updated. Also, I try to send out Email alerts personally to all my reviewers, but it gets kinda hard when you have no power. Please try to excuse me if I am tardy or don't email at all. Thank you, Ryoko**

Hey everyone…WOW! In one day!

Never Again

Chapter 3

Recap:

**Inuyasha smirked. "Well, Kagome...you've..."He coughed. "Met the band."**

**Everyone laughed.**

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha smiled. "Can you play us a little diddy?"

Kagome blew her hair out of her face. "No biggy."

She played the guitar part to 'Chop Suey' by System Of A Down.

When she was done, everyone applauded. She blushed, laughed and looked down.

Inuyasha smirked. "Great! Now, can you sing?"

Kagome looked up and crossed her arms. "Yeah, gotta mic?"

He handed her one and she sand the song 'rose in the wind' by anggun.

_I was born at daybreak  
To the road I did take  
Trembling as the ground shakes  
Under my feet  
Cracked in the stone heat  
Never ending motion  
Way across the ocean  
Into your devotion  
Long have I gone  
So far from my home_

_What to do with this love that I'm in?  
I have given you all of my soul  
Flying all my life like a rose in the wind  
Tell me why I am always alone  
On my way home_

Dreaming always begin  
Find a door that's opening  
Something there is shining  
The light in your eyes   
When you were all mine

_All alone as I wake   
Moving in a new place  
Shivering as I trace  
A road of my own  
Cut by the deep cold_

What to do with this love that I'm in?  
I have given you all of my soul  
Flying all my life like a rose in the wind  
Tell me why I am always alone  
Hang on to me tight, and a rose in the wind  
Will be with you wherever you go  
All the way back home

Can I take you back there?   
Drifting on the warm air  
Say you'll follow anywhere  
All of our nights  
Into the jade skies

I'll be true to you   
Flying over the moon  
Lying in the bamboo  
I'll always know   
The light in the window

What to do with this love that I'm in?  
I have given you all of my soul  
Flying all my life like a rose in the wind  
Tell me why I am always alone

Kagome closed her eyes as she let the last verse fly.

Once done, she opened her eyes to see 3 stares directed towards her.

She blushed.

Inuyasha broke the silence.

"You have a HUGE range! You're in!"

Kagome laughed out of nervousness.

"Me! In Black Rose! Ya gotta be kidding me! Are you serious?"

He slung an arm around her shoulder."Yup."

She was practically jumping up and down."Can I help write music?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Rin smiled. "Welcome..to..the…um…band…I'll be riiiiiiggghhhtttt back…"

With that, she ran inside. Befoe she closed the door, feeling stares in her back, she turned and smiled. "What? I'm just thirsty! Jeez! People these days…"

She slammed the door shut while the boys left in the garage burst out laughing.

Kagome looked between the two, giving them glares.

She put her hands on her hips. "Ugh! Boys!"

She went inside to get a drink, and find Rin…Which made the boys laugh harder.

As soon as shefound Rin, she wished she hadn't.Sesshomaru and Rin were both shoving one anothers' tongues down the others' throats.

Sesshomaru growles, smelling Kagome, and looked up. Rin peered up and over the couch, but quickly ducked her head back down, blushing badly.

Kagome squeaked a few 'sorry's' then went back into the garage blushing, making everyone that was on the floor laugh even harder.

"T-t-told…y-y-ya! HAHAHAHAHAHA----" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome growled. "Fuck this! Fuck you!"

She ran all the way home, mad and kind of embarrassed about what had happened and about what she witnessed.

Seeing Inuyasha approaching, she made sure to get her cell phone off of her porch, then jumped into her mustang and left, heading towards Sango's.

Kagome picked up her cellphone, dialing Sango's number only to receive the "Hi. This is Sango's Line. Leave a message. Beeeeeeeppp"

Kagome sighed. "Hey Sango, im on my way. You don't have to call back, get dressed we're going out. Be there in 15, ima change at your house. Ja Ne"

---At Sango's—

Kagome parked her car then walked up to Sango's front door, knocking a few times.

When the door opened, it was Kohaku, Sango's little brother.

"Where's your sister?" Kagome asked while walking inside their furnished home.

"No clue. SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE'S HERE!"

Sango ran downstairs ina short jean capri's, maybe reashing her kneecaps, vans, and a black shirt with 'Goddess; written in orange lettering.

"Hey K!"

"Hey San-chan! Lead me to your goodies!" (Closet)

Kagome smiled at her eflection. She had on Dollhouse Capri's with holes in the knees (I RHYMED . ) and fringe on the bottom. Her shirt was a pale yellow, reading "Spongebob is my little brothers' homeboy." In baby blue letters with an orange pinapple in the background.

She had on black sketchers with the 's' being a pale yellow.

"C'mon Sangoooooo…"

Sango stared. (They were outside, getting into Kagome's car)

"Since when do you have a mustang?"

Kagome smirked. "Since I got a Scion tc. NOW C'MON!"

Once in, Kagome floored it, doing doughnuts until she got turned in the right direction.(and she knew it)

She headed towards 'Crystals', the newest dusk club in the area.

--------At the club—-----

"Come ON Sango! Just try it…Puhleeeeaaassseeeee?"

"I don't know how! I'll suck at it!"

Kagome laughed. "Fine! We'll streetdance."

She sighed. "Old times and GOOOODDDDD Memories…"

Kagome looked around. The back room was set up like a skating rink. The DDR machine and other arcade games were onj the far wall, the dj booth in the corner, and an open area in the middle.

Kagome walked over to the dj booth, handing the constant dj a cd and told him to play track 6.

It was Pump it Up By Joe Budden. (From the You got Served soundtrack)

They pulled off moves you would have thought were virtually impossible for females to do. Head spins and the worm included.

After a while, people started filing in. Kagome figured the DJ made an all call. Suddenly a group of boys joined the girls, making the impression that they were a crew. The girls did some somersaults over the guys and had the guys help them spin and stuff while the guys picked up their legs and jumped over them.

As the song ended, everyone cheered and shouted for more.

Kagome laughed then dragged Sango the DDR machine.

Kagome and Sango started out perfectly, and ended in a tie for round 2.

Kagome had more original and accurate moves in round 3 however, so she easily took the high score on round 3.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Inuyasha had a feeling that Kagome had went to a bar, and, seeing Crystals, WITH KAGOME'S car in its' parking lot as he passed, he decided to start his search there.

(Lol, im sooooo lazy)

Why she went this early, she had no idea.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

He stared as she ladned her final move, Sango left breathless. As she ended, hepushed his way through the crowd, and towards Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!"

She turned around and gasped. "H-hey I-Inuyasha…"

Sango's eyes grew large while mumbling "You weren't lying, were you" while gawking at how many girls were pushing their way towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing girls were stalking him now. "Um…Do you like…wanna go out…later….maybe to dinner?" He whispered so only she could hear.

Kagome shrugged, acting as if it were nothing, although she was blushing like mad. "Um…I guess…But, can Sango come too? I'll pay her way?" She mumbled breathlessly.

Inuyasha shrugged, although he was a bit hurt. "I don't care, but…I can pay for you…"

Kagome's eyes grew large. "I-i-it's….a-a-a-a-a a" she gulped. "D-d-d-d-date?"

He smirked. "If you want it to be…"

She laughed nervously. "Um…yes…well…I'll be taking Sango home now…meet me at my house when your ready…"

He smirked as she dragged Sango (BY HER HAIR) outside as fast as she could.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Inuyasha gulped. "Now now, ladies…heh heh"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sango glared. "What-is-up-with-you-all-of-a-sudden!" She demanded, panting.

Kagome squealed. "I have a date!"

Sango gave her "the eye". "With who? …and where was I?"

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, and you were beside of me."

Sango rolled her eyes. "And this is a valid excuse to dump off your bestest friend!"

Kagome grinned evilly, smirking. "At times like these, YES!"

They laughed as Sango went inside of her house.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome ran to the door as the doorbell was rung.

It was Inuyasha.

"Who is it child?"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blushed as he looked at Kagome's clothing choice…A t-shirt and jeans.

Kagome blushed as she looked at Inuyasha's choice of clothing….A crimson silk shirt with dress pants.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Um…Kagome…Why exactly aren't you dressed yet?"

Kagome stared, blushing. "Um….I'll-Be…" Kagome ran upstairs, tears stinging at her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed as he slowly slimbed the steps. 'Never meant for her to cry…'

He knocked on her door softly, and hearing a so, he entered.

He walked over to her fallen form next to her bed, squatting in front of her.

He tenderly reached a hand out, wiping away a lone tear as her face looked upwards. Hesmiled a little, then kissed a falling tear.

"Kagome, don't cry. I didn't tell you it would be formal. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, wiping her tears. "No, it was my fault-"

Inuyasha silenced her with a warm kiss.

Kagome welcomed the kind gesture, meant to---well-put nicely, shut her up.

He slowly left her lips then looked into her eyes. "My fault, not yours." He nudged her nose then stood up, helping her onto her bed.

"Now, lets look for something you can wear for our DATE."

He said, chuckling. Kagome sniffed one last time, then smiled a little.

He walked over to the double mirrors, sliding one back, revealing Kagome's closet.

He searched through it, hanger by hanger, then sighed, not seeing anything he particularly liked.

He closed that side, then opened the other side.

His eyes immediately spotted a masterpiece. It was strapless, and was layered, gold and silver designs shone on the outer layer. It was layered, but the longest layer ended about mid-calf.

He gently took it out and showed Kagome. She gasped.

"I-it's…That's my prom dress…"

He smiled a little. "Please? For me? I'm sure it would look wonderful…"

Kagome sighed. 'Here it comes…'

And came it did. The pout.

She sighed. "FINE!"

She grabbed it, walking into the adjoining bathroom.

She also took a pair of black strappy shoes and jewelry with it.

Once she came out, he stared in awe.

She thought she looked awful, so started heading back into the bathroom, but was paused in motion by a hand on her arm.

She heard him mumble something. "Huh?"

"Beautiful…" He whispered a little louder, taking in the sight of her.

She blushed then looked down. "Um…Arigouto…"

He smirked. "C'mon. Let's go…"

They hooked arms on the way to his car.

- -End- -

Hey! W.A.F.F anyone? It was written poorly, but so fluffy! Um, my Internet is out right now, because we had a bad strom, and something is REALLY screwed up. Anyways, I should be back on soon/now if you're reading this! .

Please REVIEW! IF not, how am I going to know if you like it? Or hate it? Or THINK 'KAWAII!' PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

R&R FOR MORE CHAPTERS SOONER!

-Ryoko Ao Midori


	5. Chapter 4 in love?

Thanks again for reading my story!

Ryoko recommends "Life Is Pain" by punkgoddess. only)

Funny and although I can't really see a plot, it drew me in. Hope you check it out…and if you do, tell her I sent you please…Thanks, Ryoko…Also, I might be changing my pen-name to Celeste or Celestial Fun or something of the sort. My PERMANENT address will be:

www . Fanfiction . net / u / 704764 (Remove Spaces)

The best way to K.I.T is by putting me in you FANFIC favorites or Story Alerts…That way It will let you know when I update. Also, I try to send out Email alerts personally to all my reviewers, but it gets kinda hard when you have so much to do. (real life and online) Please try to excuse me if I am tardy or don't email at all.

Thank you, Ryoko

------ ----- ----- ------- ------ ----

Sorry for my tardiness in updates. I got into a BAD fight. Oh well. Im suspended and this coming week is my fall break. Ill live...I think.

ANYWAYS…

Never Again Chapter 4

Inuyasha helped her out and covered her eyes.

She giggled. "Where ARE we? I mean….You blindfolded me!"

He laughed as he uncovered her eyes.

He couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her.

At first she was surprised, but, something in the back of her mind told her that she wanted it. At that point, she kissed back.

(Smacks punkgoddess )(ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!)

Once they separated, they were panting, as well as blushing fairly badly.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. Before he opened the door to the restaurant to her, he leaned down to her ear.

"There's NO WAY that was your first kiss."

She blushed as they entered the main area in the entrance.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A young female waiter came over to order their drinks, and she was TOTALLY checking Inuyasha, as well as opening flirting with him.

She turned to Kagome abruptly, shoving her chest into Inuyasha's face to see across from him.

"Are you two a couple? If not—"

Kagome's right eye twitched as she placed her hand around Inuyasha's neck and kissed his cheek. He smirked at the jealous female next to him.

"Yes, a matter a fact-" she paused to give his cheek another kiss, "We are. 2 sweet teas no lemons." She winked. "Thanks doll."

Inuyasha laughed as the waitress huffed and strode off into the kitchens.

"Jealous much!"

Kagome "hmph'd" then chose to ignore his presence.

She was about to peek a look at him out of the corner of her eyes, when she noticed he had scooted into the corner of the bench and was now on her right side, less than 2 centimeters from her face.

He held her chin and slowly closed his eyes and slowly allowed his head to float towards hers.

Kagome closed her eyes and closed the gap.

He flicked his tongue across her bottom lip nervously, not knowing what her reaction would be.

She accepted.

After they broke off the kiss he smirked as she snuggled into his chest. He dove his face into her neck, his face hidden by her fallen ponytail that he had most likely loosened during their most recent session.

He slowly sat back up and gently tugged her up as well.

His eyes were full of emotion for what seemed like eternity, but it was soon filled with laughter as his famous trademark, dubbed "the smirk", graced his lips yet again.

"I would LOVE to date ya…you know how much I dig chicks that can dance AND play guitar."

Kagome quirked a brow. "You haven't even gotten to know me…"

Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. Her heart soared and her stomach fluttered.

Kagome sighed breathlessly as they departed.

He brought up his hand and gently re-curled the single strand falling against her flush cheek.

"Hai…I don't think I would mind…" She blushed.

He smiled. Yes, I know…SHOCKING isn't it. No smirk. Just that beautiful, rare, heart throbbing smile.

(All you rabid fan girls out there are loving this aren't you!)

She smiled as her eyes memorized it. Every single crease and glimmer on his lips. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

She blushed once she realized she was staring as she fell out of her trance.

"Um…Here come our drinks…"

Apparently, their waitress before had been offended or severely disappointed and embarrassed…either way, they received a new waitress in her place.

"Hi! My names Jean, would you like an appetizer? Or would you like to go ahead and order your main courses?"

Kagome laughed as she glanced over her humongous menu.

She blushed nervously. "I haven't got any clue what this says?"

The waitress laughed. "You have no idea how often we get that. I'll be back in a few."

Kagome blushed as she tried to make sense out of the French gibberish on the menu. "Did I happen to mention that I failed French in the 10'Th grade."

Inuyasha smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear, breathing in it prior to his message.

"Wanna go somewhere where you can read the menu?"

Kagome shivered, trying to get over his "prior to message" action.

She choked out a muffled "yes".

Inuyasha smirked as he drove back to his house, Kagome looking out the window with a scowl.

"What's your problem, Kags?"

She shot her head around and gave him a "you really have to ask" glare.

"You left without paying for our drinks!" she sputtered, blushing as his eyes somehow found hers as he continued driving on the dark street poorly illuminated by pitiful, dim, streetlights.

Inuyasha sighed. "I go there all the time. They know me personally; they'll just add it to my ever-growing tab."

Kagome sighed as his smirk resided as his attention returned to the rode ahead of him.

Once in his driveway, He sighed as he cut the engine, re-directing all of his attention to the "wench" across from him.

"Ramen sound good?"

Kagome was practically in his lap by the word "sound", but then again…that would be Inuyasha's job wouldn't it? (Sry, I love the puppy pun)

"I'd love to have ramen!" He smirked at her childish giggle.

"Well then…ramen it—WAIT A MINUTE!" Both of their eyebrows quirked.

He continued, "You might just like ramen more then me! AND THAT, my Kagome," His smirk grew larger by the second. "Is just not allowed!"

She laughed and leaned over, gently placing a kiss on his ear. She giggled an kissed it a few more times, noticing that it twitched after she did it.

Inuyasha sighed. 'What is it with chicks and my ears!'

He gently pushed her off with a small smile, then opened his door, silently making his way to the porch. "Come on, Kagome."

He went to open the door, but found it was locked; and although odd, since his brother NEVER locked the door, but he chose to ignore it.

Pulling out his key, he quickly unlocked the door and made his way inside, Kagome trailing behind him.

Once inside, he smelled and sensed Sesshomaru and Rin's arousals and excitement.

He growled. 'OH FUCK NO!'

"RIN! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS HOME NOW!YOUR MOM IS CALLING FOR YOU!"

Rin came rushing down the stairs adjusting her shirt.

(Kagome noticed she was buttoning it up hastily.)

"Bye..uh..I-Inu a-and K-kags!" She mumbled, stuttering as she ran out the door.

A disgruntled Sesshomaru clomped down the stairs, glaring at his half brother.

"Whenever you and Kagome are alone," He smirked menacingly. "You are MINE little brother."

With that he walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a vodka, and returned to the sanctuary of his room.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who stood there gawking and blushing fiercely.

Inuyasha chuckled at her innocence, seeing as how what had just occurred was nothing in his mind. He shrugged then put on some water to boil in preparation for the noodley goodness he was about to prepare.

While it was heating up, Inuyasha dragged (the still very much in shock) Kagome over to the couch and dragged her down with him; in his mind an innocent act…but in hers…

She tried squirming and wiggling to get out of his grasp, not used to being held like that before. Inuyasha groaned almost painfully.

(A/N: I bet it was! GO KAGOME! WOOT!)

"Kagome…PLEASE stop moving…"

Kagome looked confused. "How come?"

He looked at her like she was an idiot.

(No pun intended…LOL!)

He sighed. "I'm guessing you're a virgin. If, and which I assume you are…If you want to stay like that, which again, I assume you do…I suggest that you stay VERY VERY still or a few minutes.."

Kagome blushed, ducking her head down. "Sorry.."

He laughed. "Actually……" he kissed her cheek, making her rise her face to meet his own. "I don't really mind...But I think we BOTH might regret things if I did something that you're not quite ready to do.."

Kagome blushed, then dug her head into the crook of his neck.

Suddenly, she finally realized her position…and where she was.

Kagome gasped and practically leaped off of his lap.

Inuyasha looked up at her like she was insane. "…What is it?"

Kagome blushed and positioned her gaze on the wall to the left of her. "Erm…I'm gonna go home for a bit…I'll talk to you later…"

With that, she ran to the door, and by the time Inuyasha had gotten up to catch her to see what was wrong, she had already left his driveway and was running home.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome frantically climbed the tree in her front yard, reaching one of the higher limbs, she quickly dialed her best friends' number.

As a sleepy Sango picked up, Kagome spoke.

"Can you fall in love in the first 24 hours of meeting someone? Oh Sango im so confused!"

Not once did Kagome notice the pair of golden eyes that were watching her intently, surprise filling them. Nor the swiveling, fuzzy ears that sat upon the golden eyed young mans' head.


End file.
